Salvador
'''Salvador è il personaggio di classe Gunzerker in Borderlands 2. La sua abilità principale, il Gunzerkare, gli permette di maneggiare qualsiasi coppia di armi del gioco, per un tempo limitato. Background 36 anni, Salvador è un locale, nato e cresciuto sul pianeta Pandora. Egli ha una altezza di 164cm(ma in realtà è alto quanto una barile, ergo Salvador è alto 95cm): questa crescita stentata si rivela essere dovuta al pesante uso di steroidi durante la sua vita. Essendo un combattente per la libertà lotta contro le multinazionali imperialiste sempre bellicose, Salvador diventa interessato alla nuova Cripta dopo aver sentito dei suoi pericoli, mentre "interrogava" l'ultimo sopravvissuto di una squadra d'assalto Hyperion che ha cercato di prendere la città natale del Gunzerker,Ovejas . Lo ha interrogato strappandogli e rompendogli entrambe le gambe. Skills L'Abilità Azione di Salvador, "Gunzerkare," permette al giocatore di impugnare due armi (di qualsiasi tipo) allo stesso tempo. Le abilità Distruzione e Amore per le Armi aumentano le sue capacità di fuoco e amplificano le statistiche delle armi, mentre l'abilità Muscoli aumenta la quantità di danni che Salvador può subire. La durata massima del Gunzerkare è 42 secondi, la durata base è di 20. Gun Lust Focused on switching weapons, reloading, and gives Salvador various gun abilities. Rampage Focuses on extra ammunition and Gunzerking all or most of the time. Brawn Focused on physical toughness by soaking up damage due to massive health generation and also gives Salvador physical abilities. Visit http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/gunzerker.html for skill trees. Quotes '''General Combat *I am very good at killing! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *KILLSTREEAAAK! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *EVERYTHING MUST DIE! *KILLING SPREE BABY! *YOU ARE NOTHINNNNNG! When beginning to Gunzerk *E' TEMPO DI COMPENSARE UN PO'! *BERSERKER URLA! *BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA, AMIGOS! (Welcome to the party, friends!) *AKIMBO! *VAFFANCULO FREUD! *PURPLE HAZE! *TWO GUNS, BITCHES! *DUAL WIELD, BABY! *DOUBLE THE GODDAMN FUN! *CHOW YUN FAT! *DOUBLE DOWN! *GUNZERKER! *HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! *VIOLENCE! *NOW, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! While Gunzerking *"In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg *panting Killing an enemy during Gunzerking *ADIOS PENDEJOS!!! *B IS FOR BULLETS! BITCH! *VAMONOS, PUTAS! (Let's go, bitches!) *GET OFF MY PLANE! *I am all that is man! *E' stato revocato! *Oh, armi, vi amo così tanto! *Sonrie, hijo de...! (Smile, son of a...!) *I AM EVERYTHING! *ONE-LINER! *SIETE TUTTI MORTI! *AHAHAHAHAHAAA! *SOMETHING CLEVER! *MORIRETE TUTTI, TUTTI! *Gunzerkare SPACCA! *CAN YOU FEEL IT?! *to hum *This is RIDICULOUS! *Non mi puoi fermare! *Killing with skill! *Finito! (Finished!) Uccidendo un duro *Everything about that was good! *Oh, it's good to be me! *That's my favourite thing! *Oh, so good, so good! Colpo critico *Bazing! *Ding-dong! *Cah-cah-cah-critical bitch! *CRITICAAAAAL! *CRITICAL HIT, BITCH! *OHOHO NO! *DOINK! Mentre si aiuta un compagno *Se qualcuno deve quasi morire, quello sono io! *Ho smesso di sparare per te. *Mi hai fatto smettere di sparare! *Non puoi sparare nulla da quaggiù! *NO! Sei sempre stato il mio preferito. When finding a healing item *Anybody need healing? *HEALTH OVER HERE! *HEY! HEALTH! When joining a game *Gunzerker here! People will die! *Who wants to be shot in the face? *Anyone need a gunhand, or two? *Dibs on everything! When making a high jump in a vehicle *I frigging hate heights! *OHHH YEAH! *Ho ho ho ho! How do you like that, baby?! When out of ammo *It's melee 'o clock! *Bullets schmullets! *I need more gun! *Frig, I'm dry! Throwing a grenade *Grenade! *'Nade out! *Shove this down your throat hole! *Fire in the hole, pendejo! (Jerk/Asshole) *Chucking a ballbuster! *Ballbuster for ya! Trovando oggetti rari *Oohoohoo! Un nuovo giocattolo! *Mi piace, lo voglio! *Eh, ho visto di meglio. *Sweet...sweet reward! *Heh-hey! I just found a chest! Oh, nobody wants it? Guess I'll take everything. When Downed *I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! *You think this changes anything? YOU'RE STILL DEAD! *Oh, this is my favorite bit! *No apologies! GIMME MORE! *You better hope I don't come back! *Bullets! I need more bullets! *It was intentional! When getting a Second Wind *Sono, VIVO! *Thanks, idiot! *Back from the dead, pendejo! (lit. jerk; usually translated to asshole) *''Never dying!'' *I AM THE BEST! When challenging somebody to a duel *YOU! ME! ONE OF US IS GOING TO DIE! AND IT'LL PROBABLY BE YOU! Hopefully. I think! *THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! *Yeah I hit you, what? I ain't sorry! *I'm pumped! Let's do this! When losing a duel *I HATE EVERYTHING! *Really? REALLY? *RAAAAAAAAAGE! *GOD DAMN IT! When winning a duel *YEHEHA! *WOOHA! When comparing items in inventory *One of you has got to go. *I hate doing math. Upon Leveling Up *I'm slightly better than I was before! *Can I kill everything with one shot yet? *I didn't know it was my birthday! *One step closer to level bazilionty! *I LIVE for this! *Happy, so happy! *What? Nobody told me it was my birthday! When viewing skills menu with a point to spend *So much awesome, so few skill points. *It all looks so tempting. *ARRGH SO.MUCH.CHOICES When attempting to switch seats with a partner *GIMME THAT SEAT! *Switcheroo! *I want your seat! Idle *We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff! *This waiting is not fun. *It's been several minutes since I've seen something explode. Not cool. *I have no idea what I'm staring at. *Can something just happen already?! *This is like watching skags hump. *This is like watching grass dry. *throat...Just, uh...just waiting. On you. With Handsome Jack's Voice *At least I know how Jack would sound with my accent, I'm sure that will come in handy later. *GO EAT LEAD! (Starting to Gunzerk) *This is RIDONKULOUS! (Killing an enemy while Gunzerking) *Hey guys, I'm a jackass! (Downed) *NO REGRETS! (Downed) *DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA AHAHAHAHA!! (Second Wind) *I don't think of myself as an angry person, but if I have to speak with this annoying voice any longer, I am going to rip out my own voice box, and stomp on it! (Idle) When looking at the map *I think I'm lost. When using the Action Skill Augment "Come At me Bro" *You can't kill me! *Aggro! *Bet you can't kill me! *Gimme your aggro! *I'm made of steel! *Aggro sponge! *I can take it! *You can't hurt me! *Over here, morons! *Bring it! *I cannot be killed! *Hit me I dare YA! *Bring the pain, bitches! *I am invincible! *Hit me, bitches! *I want your hate! *Pain? What's pain? In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Hey, this area kinda smells like butts and dead people. (entering Unassuming Docks) *Que pasa? (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge -- subtitles erroneously do not include the inverted question mark) *Guns and guns. Dropping the Crit *Whoop. *Oops. *Come on! *Hijo de puta! *Nobody grab that, it's mine! Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. **Also he has the most crimes of all of the Vault Hunters, and the fourth highest bounty, after Krieg, Maya and Gaige, at 100,000,000,000$, 720,000,000,000$ and 820 Billion dollars, respectively. *Salvador is Spanish and Portuguese for "savior." *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film: **"I'm the Juggernaut" is from a viral video featuring a redub of 1990s X-Men cartoon featuring the Juggernaut frequently using the phrase, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" This line was also used in the movie X-Men: The Last Stand by Juggernaut, played by Vinnie Jones. **"Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character, played by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper says "I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." **"5 shots or 6" is a reference to the movie Dirty Harry when Harry Callahan bluffs a criminal by confusing the issue of the exact number of shots Harry fired by forcing the introspective question "Do I feel lucky". **"Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to the Die Hard film series, where the main character John McClane's catch phrase is "Yippee-ki-yay motherfucker!" **"Get Some" is a reference to the movie Full Metal Jacket. During a chopper ride in the film, a door gunner repeatedly fires on Vietnamese civilians while yellin "Get some!" **The skills "Ain't Got Time to Bleed" and "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" are references to the film Predator. Both are quotes by Blain, played by Jesse Ventura. **"Steady as She Goes" is the title of the song by The Raconteurs. **"I'm your Huckleberry" is a quote commonly used by Doc Holiday in Tombstone. **"Just Got Real" is part of a quote from the film Bad Boys, the whole quote being "Shit just got real." *Of all playable Vault Hunters, Salvador is the only one known to be born and raised on Pandora. *He has a tattoo on his index fingers, "Rite" on the right one, "Wrong" on the left. *The gunzerking lines "Time to compensate!" and "Screw you Freud!" are a complex reference to Freudian psychology. In addition to his stunted growth, heavy use of steroids likely caused his genitals to shrink, possibly to the point of uselessness. According to Freud, firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. Grass FirstPerson.jpg See also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition de:Salvador